The Older Brother
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: (A.U story) CeCe and Flynn's older brother comes home for a visit. What will happen when he comes home? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Shake It up in anyway. This story was requested by **DStarBoy**

* * *

It's been two weeks and CeCe still can't believe she is one of the dancers for Shake It Up Chicago. That's not all CeCe and Flynn's fourteen year old genius brother came home from private school. Normally the Jones family won't be able to afford it but Alexis got free enrolment. When he opened the apartment door he seen his favorite sibling Flynn.

He also saw two of Flynn and CeCe's friends Deuce and Ty. However CeCe was not there as she was at the studio. Alexis did not mind he will be home for two days before heading back to private school. The older boys were crushing on Flynn's older brother hard but they felt they are not good enough for him as they are Intimidated by his intelligence.

Even Flynn feels the same way towards his own brother. He knew it was wrong to be in love with his own brother but Flynn could not help it. Truth be told Alexis has similar feelings of all three of the boys before him. Alexis knows he has to meet up with his other friends in a few hours which happens to be Gunter And Tinka. So Alexis did not want to waste any more time.

"I know what all of you want so let's get this out of the way."

Alexis locked the door before removing his shirt showing off his four pack abs. The other boys just watched on as the older teen striped in front of them. Soon Alexis was just standing there naked and showing off his hard eight inch dick pointing right at them. The three clothed boys felt over dressed and they soon stripped naked.

The three younger boys where now naked with all them hard with Ty and Deuce six inch dicks pointing at Alexis as well as Flynn's five inch dick. It was really no surprise that the Jones boys have big dicks as Deuce and Ty seen Flynn's plenty of times when it was just the three of them as well as one on one. Being Flynn is Alexis brother he gets his turn with him first.

Flynn wasted no time on getting on his knees and started to suck away on his brother big dick. Alexis was moaning in no time. While Flynn was sucking away Deuce and Ty just watched on as they slowly jacked off. Flynn's hard dick was just leaking pre cum as he kept sucking away on his brother's dick.

Alexis wished he wasn't as smart as he was so he could do this more often. Sure he gets plenty of action at the private school but it is not the same. Soon Flynn slid his mouth off so one of his friends could have a turn. Deuce and Ty looked at each other on who should be next as they continued to slowly jack off. Without saying a word Ty stepped up and went on his knees.

He grabbed hold of the older teen's dick and started to suck away. While Ty was sucking Alexis, Flynn was on his knees again this time sucking away on Deuce. Deuce loved this little guy. He was surely adorable. He really still can't get over that Flynn has a big dick for his age. Something he loves in his mouth and ass. Deuce then looks over at Ty sucking away on Alexis.

Ty really knows how to suck dick and Deuce could see Alexis was close of shooting a load. He hoped he gets a turn before Ty makes him come. Lucky Deuce got his wish as Ty slid his mouth off from Alexis dick. Now it was Deuce's turn to suck away while Flynn sucks on Ty's dick. Ty just closed his eyes and let the little guy suck him off. Soon he opened his eyes and just watched the action in front of him.

Deuce then pulled his mouth off of Alexis dick as he wanted Flynn to swallow the load. Flynn for one did not waste any time sucking away on his brother's dick. Deuce and Ty went back slowly jacking off as they watched the action. Alexis moaned even more and soon he grabbed hold of his brother's head and started to shoot load after load of cum into Flynn's mouth.

Flynn gladly swallowed his older brothers load and as he was swallowing it Deuce and Ty walked up to the brothers. After swallowing Alexis load Flynn stood up and Alexis went on his knees. In no time at all he started to suck away on the three boys in front of him by constantly going back and forth between the three. Alexis sucked in the order on how he got sucked.

The three boys just moaned as they were being sucked. When they were not they were slowly jacking off. After a while the boys were geting to their edge. Ty was the first to shoot his load into Alexis mouth in which the older boy swallowed every drop. Flynn was the last to cum even if it was a dry one as he shook. The older boys were amazed that Flynn was able to last long.

After all four boys had their orgasm it was time to fuck. The four boys did every combination possble where they are fucking someone while they are bring fucked by the other two. Flynn was the first to ride Alexis's dick while Deuce and Ty fucked Alexis at the same time. The room was really fellng up with the smells and sounds of hot young boy sex.

Flynn was also the first to ride Deuce and Ty while they were being double penetrated. Alexis happens to be the first to ride his brother's dick while little Flynn took two dicks up his ass at the same time. Somthing Flynn was use to when Deuce and Ty fight over who gets to fuck his ass when they have their three ways. So he takes both of theirs so they would stop fighting.

Deuce was the last to be on his back as he got fucked and doing the fucking before Ty, Flynn and himself slid their dicks into Alexis ass at the same time. It was tricky getting all three dicks in Alexis ass but they did it. At the end the four was smelling of sex. Flynn and his brother took a shower together but they desided not to have sex while washing each other.

While they were washing each other Deuce and Ty gather their clothes and went to Ty's apartment to take their shower together. Once Alexis was all cleaned and dressed he laid a tierd Flynn onto his bed so he could sleep. Alexis wanted to sleep next to his brother right there and then but he had to go. As for Deuce and Ty they did sleep together on Ty's bed and they were naked.

As the three slept Alexis made his way to

Gunter And Tinka. He let himself in and smiled as he watched Tinka's breasts bounce up and down as she rode on Gunter's dick that was deep inside her pussy. However that was not the only thing that was bouncing as Tinka also has a dick and Gunter has a pussy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
